Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording apparatuses that record an image by using a recording head are known. The recording heads of such inkjet recording apparatuses includes a recording element array in which a plurality of recording elements that generate energy used to eject ink are arranged. It is generally known that a driving pulse is applied to the plurality of recording elements included in the recording head of such inkjet recording apparatuses to give thermal energy to ink and form a bubble in the ink and consequently the ink is ejected by pressure caused by the bubble.
It is also known that the longer the recording head is used, the lower the performance of the recording head becomes. Ultimately, the recording head reaches the end of its life, and the performance of the recording head sometimes degrades to an unusable level. In such a case, the recording head with the degraded performance is replaced with a new recording head. Regarding the performance degradation of the recording head, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-168296 discloses a technique in which the total number of times each of recording elements included in a recording head has been driven is counted and it is determined that the recording head has reached the end of its life if the total number of times counted for any one of the recording elements exceeds a predetermined threshold.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-168296 makes it possible to determine whether the recording head has reached the end of its life but fails to extend the life of the recording head. Accordingly, the frequency with which the user replaces the recording head may increase.